


(you and i) our two shot is too far away

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, References to Depression, jealousy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: It was an addiction, an obsession.card bprompts - crossdressing x non-au





	(you and i) our two shot is too far away

**Author's Note:**

> title from monsta x's blind. unbetaed.

His face was red.

Kihyun swore he would kill every single living person in the dorm tonight. He knew he should be smart enough to not get involved in those fuckers’ weird game. He knew he should just go sleep and not agree to Changkyun. He knew it.

But here he was. In a dress. A fucking black mini dress.

“If you’re a girl I would want you to be my girlfriend,” teased the maknae. Hoseok whistled excitedly, not realising the deathly stare Minhyuk gave him. Jooheon grinned dumbly and Hyungwon tried to look solemn as possible although he almost snorted his drink. But Hyunwoo-

Son Hyunwoo.

Kihyun saw those expressions, playful glints and sharp stares but still he ignored those. Light tricks, he said. Oh, how wrong he was.

He and Hyunwoo were in relationship for two months now. The leader proposed him as his boyfriend after their Jealousy first win. Kihyun who was too intoxicated with the encore agreed without many thoughts in his head. Now when he was cross-dressing as a lady with his white thighs bared and prominent collarbones for Hyunwoo to see, he felt a bit insecure although he did crossdress for the Monsta Xray parody. This time it was different.

They also never had sex.

This was all because of himself. Kihyun unconfident about his looks and whenever Hyunwoo crossed the limit Kihyun would brush away those eager hands and walk away without a word. He didn’t have good body or tanned skin like Hyunwoo. He knew Hyunwoo loved curvy lines and feminine scent. Kihyun was fragile and needed much attention and he didn’t think Hyunwoo could provide that.

Or so he thought.

Kihyun ignored the cat-calls from the members (added with the lustful gaze Hyunwoo threw at him bluntly despite his pokerface) and went to his bedroom. He locked the door and silently wished Changkyun wouldn’t mind sleeping with Jooheon and Minhyuk tonight. Too embarrassed with his band mates made Kihyun almost forgot he was still in the dress.

The main vocal walked towards the big stand-mirror and scanning his reflection up and down. He may sound narcissist but he totally looked stunning in the dress.

His fingers brushed past the soft fabric and slowly trailed his exposed pale legs. His soft orange hair contrasted with his fair skin and black dress. Kihyun felt different wearing the dress. Kihyun felt comfortable in the dress. Kihyun liked the dress.

Maybe the punishment was not so bad.

It was an addiction, an obsession.

Kihyun hate to say this but he missed the texture of the silky fabric touched his skin. He reluctantly returned the dress to the mastermind of the game, Changkyun after being nagged for days because not returning the dress back. It was not his fault the dress was too irresistible and flowing nice on his body that he woke up in the middle of the night just to try the damn dress.

And now Kihyun was restless. He needed anything, just anything to relish his craving now. He didn’t have to wait long when one of the coordi noonas accidentally left her pouch full of makeups and perfumes in the waiting room. Kihyun made sure no one saw him shoved the bag into his own.

That evening when Red Velvet waiting room was in chaos because the five members were still barefaced although they need to perform in around an hour left, Kihyun just whistling to some random songs with light heart.

That night everyone but Kihyun was asleep because of the tiring performance for their goodbye stage. It was exhilarating but Kihyun couldn’t focus on the dance and almost did mistake because of the little treasures waiting for him in the dorm. After making sure Changkyun beside him slept soundly, Kihyun grabbed the bag and went to the toilet because he knew the maknae was a light sleeper.

The cycle continued. At the morning he was a main vocal of Monsta X and the ‘mom’ of the group, nagging at the members and making sure the dorm did not explode. The moment all the members were sleeping and the bathroom door closed he would be a guy in blouse and skirts, lips glossed with cherry lipstick and body smelled of expensive perfume.

Kihyun was so into his new hobby he didn’t realise he had been ignoring Hyunwoo for weeks.

“Are you sure you wanna stay home? The party would be awesome.” Minhyuk said that same damn thing for millionth times today it made Kihyun wanted to punch his face. But still he nodded and burying himself in the comforter, silently hoped those annoying members got out faster and leave him alone so he could try this new dress he ordered online secretly.

Hyunwoo grunted and Minhyuk immediately became quiet and walked away to bother the maknae line. Kihyun stole a glance and bit his lower lip when his eyes met Hyunwoo’s unreadable stare. He held his breath until Hyunwoo left the room and closed the door.

The first one to notice is Hyungwon.

“You’re so pale, Kihyun. Are you alright?” A hand held his shoulder to keep him in place. The grip was firm and Hyungwon’s face was full of concern.

“I am.” It sounded a bit harsh than Kihyun expected but he was so tired with this. So fucking tired with his weird fetish. He was so exhausted that he wanted nothing but just lying on the floor and curled himself to sleep. He felt so alone, so lonely although there were other six living men around him every day who kept telling him to eat, to talk more, to do this and that.

Kihyun couldn’t. He wasn’t the same as before anymore. He changed. He disgusted with himself. He hated how he wasn’t normal. He wore girls’ clothes and loving it so bad he couldn’t stop.

What would the fans say when they know about this? They might stop liking the group and Monsta X would be a failure because of a weirdo like him. What would the members feel when one of them were abnormal and weird? Would they isolate him, ignore him or even leave the group? And Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo would leave him, never wanted to look back at him. Kihyun was a mistake in Hyunwoo’s perfect life. He-

“Stay in the room. Rest. I know you need time. Get well soon, Kihyun.” Hyungwon flashed a small smile and walked out the room before closing the door, leaving Kihyun alone on his bed in the dark with his thoughts.

Kihyun didn’t know if it was just him or Hyunwoo was tried so hard to avoid him. They only talked briefly to each other, mainly because of urgent things and the fact the cameras were always under their noses.

They haven’t had any time for themselves for months, too busy with promotions and because Hyunwoo frequently slept in the dance studio. Kihyun saw Hyunwoo tweeted that he, Hoseok and Jooheon were in the studio at very late night.

No, Kihyun isn’t jealous.

He was really jealous.

Kihyun locked himself in the room, only came out to eat and to go to the dance practice. The members sensed something wrong especially when Kihyun was always the one who stuck with Hyunwoo like an annoying gum but now the two could not even be in the same room.

Depressed, Kihyun found calm in the form of dresses and skirts.

That night all the members and their managers went out to celebrate Hyunwoo’s birthday. Jooheon came to talk to him but Kihyun firmly stated he was tired and need to rest.

Kihyun was alone again, something he really anticipated.

He took out the clothes he bought online a few days ago from the box under his bed. The white blouse and pleated skirt were beautiful and came with one set with a pair of stockings and a bowtie. Kihyun was feeling giddy and wore them excitedly, sighed in relief when he stood in front of the mirror and turned around, only to meet with shocked Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was sure he had locked the door after entering the room. He did not expecting to face Hyunwoo when he was being like this.

“I- I can explain-“

The words stuck in his throat. Hyunwoo locked the door behind him with his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. The room grew hotter with each second passed. He fiddled his skirt unconsciously.

Kihyun gulped when Hyunwoo stepped towards him and closed the distant between them. Noses bumping and hot breaths of the leader made Kihyun shivered, drunk in arousal.

“Want to explain what?”

Kihyun went silent. Hyunwoo was too close now. He wondered if Hyunwoo heard his heart pumping loudly and his ears ringing. His pulse quickened when Hyunwoo planted a soft kiss under his ear.

Oh, he hadn’t been touched for months. He craved those hot touches.

“You haven’t answer me, baby.” Hyunwoo’s long slender fingers trailed Kihyun’s exposed collarbones and shoulders, down to the straps of the silky blouse and up to fiddle with the bow around the younger’s neck.

Kihyun trembled under the slight touches. “No,” he whispered, “Just fuck me, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo bit back his moan upon hearing the words and kissed Kihyun hard enough to make the other saw stars.

It was always like this. Their relationship was always like this. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were completely opposite from what they portrayed outside the bedroom. Hyunwoo was all manly and sneaky once the door was closed while Kihyun would be soft, needy and completely wrecked under the leader’s touch.

Kihyun liked the feeling of being controlled. He didn’t care if it’s rough or vanilla sex as long as it was with Hyunwoo. Especially like this, when Hyunwoo had him caged against the wall with his thick arms, covering his small frame with his big build, Kihyun felt safe.

His breath hitched when Hyunwoo ran tongue over his lips lightly and sucked his bottom lips into his mouth. He held the other’s shoulders for much needed support while Hyunwoo took time to kiss him, exploring his mouth with his skilful tongue and made Kihyun weak in his knees.

Hyunwoo’s fingers trailed lower and fluttered over Kihyun’s hips, toying with the lace just above his bare thighs, and he immediately rested his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, silently wished Hyunwoo to not wasting time and just got over it.

Hyunwoo took time to caress the smooth skin and tugged on the elastic band to slide them of Kihyun. Kihyun bit Hyunwoo’s earlobe softly, inhaling the musky smell he missed so much. A few months without Hyunwoo’s warmth was too long.

“Strip yourself but leave the stockings on. On the bed, all fours.” Hyunwoo’s voice was thick with lust and heavy with urge. “Can you do that for me?” Kihyun obeyed and did everything ordered although a wave of embarrassment crashed over him and made him flushed red.

He needed to anyways. He wanted to be good for him.

Kihyun was waiting for Hyunwoo patiently, sweating and feeling his legs and arms slowly getting numb when the bed suddenly shifted and his eyes were covered with a piece of black cloth.

“Let me make you feel good.”

Kihyun trusted Hyunwoo so he let him.

Now that one of his senses was blocked, Kihyun was very sensitive with the rest of his senses. The butterfly kisses Hyunwoo gave him on the inside of his thighs, the fingers skittering on his arced back, Hyunwoo’s soft huffs and his own heavy breaths when Hyunwoo brought his hands along Kihyun’s chest, splaying his palms over it and thumbing his hard nipples.

“Hyunwoo… stop. I need it now.”

Hyunwoo hushed, “Wait. Let me appreciate you.”

Hyunwoo pulled his hair and whispered, “You are so beautiful, prettier than anyone I have ever met,” he licked his neck and sighed in bliss, “You smell so nice, so fuckable for me. Do you know how hard it is for me to not jump on you anytime you show your skin in public for everyone to see?” Hyunwoo brushed his lips on Kihyun’s ears, “Damn, you are so irresistible.”

Kihyun choked on his breath when Hyunwoo cooed sensually behind his ear, “I know your secret. Since the very start. And I like it so much. I wish you can always dress like this for me and only for me.”

The bottle was uncapped and soon Kihyun felt something cold and wet was tracing his hole. He squirmed and jolted, arching his back when the finger slowly slipped inside him. The feeling was foreign but it wasn’t new to Kihyun. He only did this by himself and had stopped doing this for quite a long time that Kihyun felt weird to have someone’s finger inside him.

Two thick fingers were inside him and Kihyun slowly felt the stinging pain. He silently cried in his pillow. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to hear his moan, his scream. Those weren’t beautiful. Hyunwoo only liked beautiful things.

“Speak to me, Kihyun. What do you need more? What do you feel now? Who are you belongs to now?” Hyunwoo grasped his chin and tilting it up, he swiped his finger on Kihyun’s quivering lips, demanded for answers.

“I need you, Hyunwoo. You, yes you. I feel hot, good, and nice because of you,” Kihyun cried out, “You, Hyunwoo. I am all yours now.” He sobbed, totally didn’t care about anything in this world but Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo hummed, satisfied with the reply. He softly worked Kihyun out, took his time to scissor him so Kihyun won’t get too much pain. When Kihyun seemed a bit relax Hyunwoo insert the third digit, earning a gasp from the smaller guy.

He pushed and pulled the fingers while leaving ghosting kisses on any skin he could reach to sooth the pain. Hyunwoo then pulled his fingers completely and Kihyun moaned because he felt empty. He needed something to fill him and Hyunwoo was more than happy to help.

He slowly entered, the lube made it easy for him to push himself in. Kihyun’s whole body was shaking and the bed creaked when Hyunwoo thrusted in and out. Hyunwoo leaned closer to pin the other’s wrist and mouth sucked at the neck sensually, mouthing sweet nothing and successfully made Kihyun mewled and purred despite the pain.

Kihyun dug his fingers on the thick sheet and moaned wantonly. Only Hyunwoo could create a mess out of him like this. There’s no one but him who could wreck him like now. 

Hyunwoo rolled his hips faster when he felt like coming. Kihyun whimpered, breathless when Hyunwoo rubbed his hands on his stockings, feeling the smoothness of the material. Hyunwoo tugged lightly at the bow around his neck, as a subtle way to tell him that ‘you are mine.’

Kihyun really wanted to see Hyunwoo right now, watching the leader’s biceps and abs flexed, watching how Hyunwoo’s hair damp with sweat and the look on his face when he saw Kihyun in a mess like now.

Hyunwoo came inside him and Kihyun also came, untouched. The sticky substance dirtied the bed and his new cloth but Kihyun couldn’t care less. They stayed like that for a while to regain their composure and to steady their breath. Hyunwoo pulled out and took the blindfold of Kihyun.

Kihyun blinked, trying to get use with the bright light after going ‘blind’. When his vision was cleared he noticed Hyunwoo was cleaning him and himself quietly with unreadable expression on his face.

“Hyunwoo, are you mad at me?”

Hyunwoo huffed. “No. I’m just having lots of things inside my head. Mostly it is all about you.” He smiled and threw the wet towel away before getting inside the blanket with Kihyun.

“You don’t find me as a weird person?” Kihyun asked carefully. He didn’t expect to see Hyunwoo looked at him fondly and kissed him.

“Why would I? I think you in those clothes are sexy and need to be appreciated. Now let’s go to sleep before the members are back.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t give you any gifts for your birthday.” Kihyun said in a low voice, his throat hurt after screaming so much.

Hyunwoo chuckled and snuggled closer. “Are you fucking kidding me? That was the best birthday present ever.”

Kihyun blushed and buried his face in the pillow, silently thought of something really nice to give his boyfriend before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA MY SMUT IS DFKDJFDKJFKDJFD
> 
> come scream showki at me on twitter @wonhopop


End file.
